Nakal
Name: Nakal Habitat: Deserts, Savannahs, Prairies. Nakal thrive on open land, preferring sub-tropic to arid areas, where temperatures do not regularly dip below forty degrees. Range: Eltica Description: Nakal have long, powerful hind limbs with three relatively large toes that lend them great leaping and running strength. They typically sprint at 10-12mph, but can exceed speeds of 50mph for short distances. Their front limbs are claw-like, and bend up over their backs. They are primarily used for hunting and fighting, with razor sharp edges at the latter end and a thick, carapace covering that lends them extra durability and protection. A series of ridges are formed along their upper jaw, aiding Nakal in grasping prey and tearing through food. They have two rows of serrated teeth and large molars, allowing these creatures to both shred through thick hide and crush dense bone. Two thick, fleshy appendages hang from the front of their snouts, with two longer, more slender appendages protrude from the tops of their head like a pair of antenna. These organs are thought to aid Nakal in detecting electrical and magnetic changes in the atmosphere, as well as chemical signals between each other. Nakal are blonde to tan, with thick, leathery skin. Their claws are white with black and brown streaks. Eye color is typically orange to mustard yellow. Adult males are slightly large than females. They stand around 36 - 48 inches at the back, with females being 32-42 inches. Behavior: Nakal live in loose packs of up to thirty members, though these packs will often splinter, converge briefly with others to form large bands, or entirely disband. Small groups of males will often form coalitions and travel together, while related females generally remain close to one another. The largest and most dominant male in any pack will be the leader, and is the one to breed with most of the females in the group. Males display little concern for rearing offspring (while females do little more than provide food), but any Nakal will come to the aid of a distressed youngster, whether they are related or not. Nakal are renowned for displaying swarming behavior when they come across a large food source, or when another Nakal is in distress. Though they tend to be aggressive and belligerent amongst themselves and frequently fight for dominance or squabble over food, they will readily defend each other (particularly the young) from outside threats. These creatures are not considered particularly intelligent, and attempts to train and domesticate them have ultimately failed. Reproduction & Rearing: They have no breeding season, and young can be birthed at any time during the year. The average litter size is 1-3 pups, which are able to walk and sprint less than an hour after birth. Males take no part in rearing their offspring, and females do little but provide food for the pups on occasion. Generally, the young are left to fend for themselves, and instinctively cluster together and stay near adults. When threatened or if isolated from their pack, pups emmit distress cries that will bring any and all adult Nakal within hearing range to their location, regardless to whether the adults are related to them, or even a part of their birth pack. Diet: Nakal are carnivorous and highly opportunistic. When in larger groups, they can easily pursue and bring down animals many times their own size, but will readily scavenge for dead animals or poach kills from other animals. They can crush through bone and antler, and will literally eat every last scrap of a carcass, no matter how putrid the meat. Since the arrival of humans, Nakal have become a bane to those communities who are not careful in how they handle their trash, as large bands of Nakal can be attracted to waste sites, and in sufficient numbers, can overwhelm a small village.